Did that just happen?
by Samantha-Grace-Iona
Summary: What happens when the CSI's are bored? Secrets are revealed! Slight humour, rated K plus for safety nothing more, please read and review, first story.


Did that just happen?

Disclaimer: Do not own CSI, wish I did but the reality is I don't.

Authors Note: Hi guys and gals, this is my first ever Fan fiction story (be nice) I have had no one BETA this for me so if there is grammar and spelling mistakes I do apologise and would be grateful if you told me where they were so I wouldn't make the same mistakes again. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy this story, which is a one shot, so basically I one chapter story.

CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI

It was a quiet night for the Nightshift CSI's, sitting bored everyone seemed to be dozing until Greg grunted and started rubbing his head silently cussing to himself.

"Well that was stupid" Greg chastised himself

"Did you just say something I was in my own little world" Sara enquired staring into nothingness.

"You have been somewhere else all shift, you ok Sar?" Nick asked making sure his little sister was ok.

"Yes, so where were we?" Sara asked standing up and stretching her tidy body her shirt lifting slightly.

"Jesus Sar you put on weight?" Catherine enquired

"No I haven't, well not that I think I have?" Sara said rubbing her head in confusion "So what we going to do for the rest of shift?"

"Play a game" Greg suggested eagerly nodding his head.

"Go back to sleep" Warrick mumbled his head still on the desk "I did not get much sleep last night"

"How come?" Greg asked leaning in for the gossip.

"When did you take over the roll of Gossip Queen?" Nick enquired smiling sweetly at Catherine the current Gossip Queen.

"I didn't take over, I am actually helping my good old friend Cath there" Greg pointing at Catherine.

"Yea I did recruit Greg and would you leave the old part out please" Catherine requested reaching for the coffee machine to fill up with Greg's Blue Hawaiian "Coffee anyone?"

"Yes please" Warrick, Greg and Nick eagerly replied.

"No thanks I am trying to lower my intake of Caffeine for a while" Sara replied picking up a Forensic Magazine and burying her nose into it.

"You Sara Sidle not taking a drink of Coffee, you sick honey?" Catherine asked going into Mother mode and feeling Sara's forehead.

"Cath will you stop petting me I am not an animal" Sara requested moving a few feet away from Catherine, who moved closer to Sara "I moved away from you, so don't come near me I don't need Mothering!"

"Fine, I was only asking" Catherine replied moving away before turning back around to face Sara "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yep pretty sure, now Cath please shut up" Sara asked once again burying her nose in the Magazine

A few minutes of silence later was broken by Catherine shrieking and quickly exiting the Break room much to everyone's surprise, Greg looked down the corridor shook his head before turning back to his team mates.

"Well that was weird, has anyone ever heard Catherine do anything so scary?" Greg enquired looking down the corridor again.

"No, Cath proberly got fed up of staring at my back because I wouldn't let her mother me" Sara replied barely audible behind the Magazine "She has most likely gone to bother Grissom"

"Not unless she drives to San Francisco" Warrick said finally lifting his head from the desk to receive six pairs of eyes staring at him and grinning "What?"

"Warrick man you crack me up" Greg exclaimed slamming the desk laughing hard.

"Go check yourself man" Nick explained before laughing and joining Greg hitting the table.

"Sara what the heck is wrong with those guys?" Warrick enquired pointing to Greg and Nick who were hanging over the table laughing.

"Go check yourself in the mirror, use the one in the Locker room" Sara instructed following Warrick out of the room, Greg and Nick not noticing them leaving.

Sara walked behind Warrick, watching his backside in his Jeans. Sara wasn't paying attention when she walked into Ecklie who was carrying a hot mug of Coffee.

"SIDLE!" Ecklie screamed as hot Coffee poured over his shirt "Watch where you are going"

"Oh my god sorry Ecklie" Sara gasped grabbing paper towels and dabbing at Ecklie's shirt.

"What are you doing Sidle?" Ecklie enquired as Sara rubbed the towels across his chest.

"I was trying to clean up the mess" Sara replied looking at Ecklie then the towels and back at Ecklie "Oh uhh, excuse me"

Sara quickly walked away from Ecklie shaking her head, she actually rubbed Ecklie's chest something nobody in their right mind would want to do, even if they were high on drugs or paid to do it. Sara finally got into the Locker Room to find Warrick searching through his Locker randomly throwing shirts anywhere, not caring where they landed, one hitting Sara square it the face.

"Whoa" Sara gasped as she moved the shirt from her face to find Warrick stood with no shirt one, Sara let out a girlish laugh and turned away "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, you have seen it plenty of times before" Warrick replied turning Sara to him "Most recently I believe?"

"Sssh will you?" Sara asked looking around the Locker room making sure they were alone "Yes recently last night I believe? Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? I can't get enough of it" Warrick replied pulling Sara into a hug stroking her back soothingly "You sure you are ok? I mean you haven't been yourself tonight"

"Yea just got things on my mind" Sara replied hugging Warrick tighter breathing in his aroma "You smell nice"

"Well at least I didn't almost use your shower gel again, I don't think I could explain to the gang why I smelled like Strawberries again" Warrick remarked rolling his eyes.

Sara giggled with the memory, when Sara and Warrick first started dating Warrick stayed over, sleeping on the couch all night although Sara insisted they share a bed, but Warrick wanted to be the Gentleman and take the couch. When Warrick got up to have a spot of Breakfast and a shower he showered with Sara's Strawberry Shower Gel, which caused the team especially Greg and Nick to call Warrick a few choice words.

"Yea sorry for not sticking up for you, but if I had not of joined in they would have suspected something" Sara apologised still hugging Warrick "You know we best get back to work before they send out a search party"

"We have only been gone at least ten minutes, not something to worry about babe" Warrick replied nibbling Sara's ear causing her to giggle.

"Don't do that you know what it does to me" Sara said turning on her kneel and walking to the door turning around to face her boyfriend "Oh read the note I left in your Locker"

Warrick watched as Sara went out the door and back towards the Break room, Warrick then went to his open Locker and grabbed the envelope sitting on top of his keys, Warrick eagerly ripped open the envelope and starting to read it.

_Warrick,_

_You are my life and the reason I stay in Vegas. I gave up chasing Grissom a long time ago and I am glad I did or I wouldn't have a boyfriend as great as you. I sat here ages trying to find the right way to tell you what I am about to tell you, I must have gone through several sheets of paper, which reminds me we need some more. Ok where was I? Oh of course declaring my love to you although you knew that already. _

_I found it difficult at first to come here and investigate you, at the time I thought you should have been sacked for leaving Holly but when I got to know you I fell in love with you, most likely from the first moment I saw you, but went for Grissom instead and wasted five years. I just hope and pray that what I tell you in this letter doesn't scare you away because that would kill me. Ok here goes remember the conversation we had about children and you said you wanted them but wanted to wait, well honey wait no longer I pregnant with your child and it is the best feeling I have ever felt. Once you have read this letter and it touches your heart as it touched mine please come find me, you will know where I am._

_Love you always _

_Your Sara_

Warrick sat staring at the letter for at least a few minutes more before breaking into a smile grabbing a shirt, hastily throwing it on and running down the corridor, running full pelt into the Break room he ran straight at Sara and passionately kissed her causing Sara to gasp and three cups to crash to the floor.

"What the heck are you doing?" Nick exclaimed "Have you gone nuts?"

"No I haven't gone crazy" Warrick replied the smile still on his face "I'm just incredibly happy, is that so wrong?"

"No of course not, just wondered why you ran in here scaring the crap out of us and then snog the pants of Sara" Greg replied glaring at Warrick.

"Jealous much?" Catherine remarked "Anyway we need some answers, please"

"Nice manners" Warrick said sitting down beside a shell shocked Sara "Sara honey you have made me the happiest man in the World"

"Aww" Catherine remarked before realising what Warrick had said "What did you just say?"

"I said I love Sara, in some way or the other" Warrick replied shrugging his shoulders "So how far Sar?"

"About thirteen weeks" Sara replied smiling at Warrick "You know we best tell the guys before they explode from confusion"

"Yea you got that right" Greg mumbled before smiling at Warrick's glares.

"Well me and Warrick have been dating two years" Sara explained looking at three pairs of shocked eyes before continuing "For investigators you are not very observant, did I seem bothered when Grissom went away for a year's sabbatical?"

"No actually you didn't" Catherine replied "Damn it how did I miss that?"

"Anymore we need to know about? Tattoos belly button rings?" Nick asked staring directly at Warrick and Sara.

"No not unless you count I am thirteen weeks pregnant with Warrick's first child" Sara calmly remarked standing up and leaving the Break room.

"WHAT?" Catherine, Greg and Nick asked staring at Warrick.

"I'm going to be a daddy, excuse me I have to know propose to the love of my life" Warrick explained quickly walking out the room followed by Catherine, Greg and Nick.

"You don't get out of it that easily Mr Brown" Catherine said as Warrick looked over his shoulder laughing.

"Fine come watch me propose" Warrick replied before walking into the Locker room and falling to his knees straight away, much to Sara's surprise "Sara Marie Sidle would you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sara looked at Warrick then at Greg who was dancing, Nick who was smiling and Catherine who was holding her thumbs up in the air smiling from ear to ear; Sara laughed and looked at Warrick.

"Yes I will marry you" Sara replied squealing when Warrick span her around "Stop it or I will throw up"

Warrick quickly placed Sara back on the floor and rubbed his neck looking at Sara smiling before leaning and kissing her quickly before pulling away, Warrick and Sara jumped when Catherine squealed and pulled both of them into a hug before releasing them and stepping back.

"Go home guys, get some rest congratulations and I'm Godmother" Catherine said pointing to the lab exit.

"We wouldn't have it any other way and Nick as Godfather "Warrick said looking at Greg's sad face "Don't worry Greg the baby will need an Uncle"

"Yea the best Uncle going, wait why are Cath and Nick godparents?" Greg enquired cocking his head to the side.

"Cath and Nick are Godparents because they happen to be dating" Sara replied smiling when Catherine looked at her "You really need to keep your voice down when using the showers here guys"

Catherine slapped her forehead before rolling her eyes and walking away from the group and going into her office, Nick quickly followed. Warrick and Sara grabbed theirs bags and walked past Greg who stood motionless.

"You ok Greg?" Warrick enquired placing a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Is everyone in this lab dating? Where is the love for Greggo?" Greg asked

"You will find someone soon, trust me" Sara said hugging Greg "Now excuse me sleep is calling me"

Greg nodded and watched as Sara and Warrick left the lab, Greg looked around the corridor before heading towards the Break room waiting for shift to finish, Greg sat down after making himself another mug of Blue Hawaiian. Greg was about to take a sip of his Coffee when he finally realised what had happened.

"What the hell happened tonight? Did that just happen?" Greg asked himself sitting there for a few minutes before getting up from the table, Coffee forgotten left one the table, Greg on the prowl for a lady friend.

CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI.CSI

Well I hope you liked my first attempt at writing Fan fiction, please review and let me know what you think. Many thanks Sammi.


End file.
